1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lightweight high-stiffness composite panels used in aircraft, motor vehicles, vessels, buildings, or general industrial equipment. More particularly, it is concerned with methods of forming composite panels having a honeycomb sandwich structure by using an RTM (Resin Transfer Molding) process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previously known methods of forming honeycomb sandwich panels include a molding method in which outside plates previously formed as skins are placed on top and bottom surfaces of a honeycomb core with an adhesive applied between them and the outside plates and the honeycomb core are bonded together under heat and pressure, as well as a molding method in which prepreg sheets and a honeycomb core are stacked by hand lay-up operation with an adhesive applied between them, the prepreg sheets and honeycomb core thus stacked are covered with a vacuum bag, an internal space of the vacuum bag is drawn by vacuum, and then the stack is subjected to heat and pressure by using a hot press or an autoclave.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 295362/1997 describes a method of forming a honeycomb sandwich panel by the RTM process, in which an impregnating resin is kept from flowing into a honeycomb core by use of a resin/moisture barrier film formed of a particular macromolecular film.
Since the aforementioned method of forming honeycomb sandwich panels utilizes prepreg as a raw material, it requires high material cost and expensive facilities for the storage of materials and for a curing operation. Further, this method involves many processing steps, and this would develop a problem of cost reduction of composite materials.
In the aforementioned RTM process for forming a honeycomb sandwich panel by use of a particular macromolecular film, it is necessary to apply an adhesive to both sides of the macromolecular film because outside plates and a honeycomb core are bonded with the macromolecular film (thermoplastic resin) placed between them. As a method of forming alternative panels for existing sandwich panels, the RTM process would pose new problems, such as an increase in weight due to the use of additional material.
Furthermore, when a panel of a complex shape having a steplike portion or a curved surface, for instance, is formed by the aforementioned method of forming the honeycomb sandwich panel that uses the macromolecular film, it is difficult for a finished panel to keep its shape and the desired shape will not easily be obtained due to poor adhesion and low flexibility of the macromolecular film. Moreover, sealing performance against resin would become insufficient and the stiffness of the finished panel would deteriorate.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforementioned problems. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of forming honeycomb sandwich composite panels in which a honeycomb core is sealed in a mold prior to resin impregnation to prevent the resin from flowing into cells of the honeycomb core during resin impregnating operation in order that the RTM technique adopted in molding solid materials (plate materials), for instance, can be used.
According to a method of forming a honeycomb sandwich composite panel, a dry fabric is stacked on both sides of a honeycomb core with a thermosetting sealing material having an adhesive property placed in between, and the sealing material and the dry fabric are heated at the curing temperature of the sealing material to cause initial hardening of the sealing material and to dry the dry fabric. Subsequently, the dry fabric is impregnated with a thermosetting resin and the resin impregnated into the dry fabric is hardened by hot-pressing an entire assembly thus prepared under specific conditions. According to this method, it is possible to perform operations from the sealing of the honeycomb core with the sealing material to its hardening in one step, prevent the resin from flowing into cells of the honeycomb core during resin impregnating operation, and thereby produce low-cost honeycomb sandwich components.
According to another method of forming a honeycomb sandwich composite panel, a dry fabric is stacked on both sides of a honeycomb core with a thermosetting sealing material having an adhesive property placed in between, and the sealing material is hardened by heating the sealing material and the dry fabric to the curing temperature of the sealing material and maintaining this temperature for a specified period of time. Subsequently, the dry fabric is impregnated with a thermosetting resin while varying the temperature of the sealing material and the dry fabric to a resin impregnating temperature and maintaining this temperature for a specified period of time, and the resin impregnated into the dry fabric is hardened by heating the sealing material and the dry fabric to the curing temperature of the thermosetting resin and hot-pressing them for a specified period of time. According to this method, it is possible to prevent the resin from flowing into cells of the honeycomb core during resin impregnating operation and mold low-cost honeycomb sandwich components by using the RTM technique which is adopted in molding solid materials, for instance.